1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to guidewires for use with intravascular catheters. More particularly, the present invention pertains to guidewires with an improved distal tip.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of intravascular catheters has become an effective method for treating many types of vascular disease. In general, an intravascular catheter is inserted into the vascular system of the patient and navigated through the vasculature to a desired target site. Using this method, virtually any target site in the patient's vascular system may be accessed, including the coronary, cerebral, and peripheral vasculature. Examples of therapeutic purposes for intravascular catheters include percutaneous transluminal angioplasty (PTA) and percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA).
Intravascular catheters are commonly used in conjunction with a guidewire. A guidewire may be advanced through the patient's vasculature until it has reached a target location. Once in place, a catheter may be threaded onto the guidewire and urged distally until the distal end of the catheter reaches a target location.
The vasculature of a human being can be a very tortuous path. In order for a guidewire to be steered through the vasculature, it may be beneficial for the guidewire to be flexible, particularly near the distal end. Increased flexibility may be incorporated into a guidewire in a number of differing ways. For example, the guidewire may be manufactured from materials having a different flexibility, the distal tip may be tapered, etc.
In order to determine the location of the guidewire within the vasculature, a marker band may be coupled to the guidewire. The marker band may be fixedly attached to the distal tip of the guidewire so as to enable a clinician to accurately monitor the location of the guidewire.